


Sweet Cherry Pie

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Dark, Demon!Dean SMUT, F/M, Kidnapping, Knife Play, NSFW, breath play, rough, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~When you catch up with the Demon running around in Dean’s body, you soon realize things are not what they seem.~





	Sweet Cherry Pie

“I have to try, Sam. I can’t let some demon whore run around in his body. I… I can’t.” 

Sam was sympathetic to your tears, even holding back his own, but he stood firm, literally putting his foot down. 

“You can’t go alone. I can’t lose you, too.”

“Nothing’s gonna happen to me.” You grabbed his hand like you always did, trying to get his wandering eyes to focus and meet yours. He had to believe it. 

“You don’t know that. And what are you going to do? Drive around the country looking for the Impala? Y/N, that’s insane!”

Tossing your hands up in frustration, you gave up trying to reason with him. “Well, I can’t sit around here all day doing nothing, Sam. You’re broken…” You waved a hand at his arm, still hung in a sling. “Cas is God knows where doing who knows what. I have to do this. If I can find him…” You paused, swallowing down the fear of the next words. “I’m gonna send that evil cunt back to Hell and bring Dean’s body home. I promise.”

Sam hadn’t give you his blessing, but you never really wanted it. You wanted to find Dean, exorcise the demon from his bones, and do what you should have done months ago. Dean deserved it. A Hunter’s Funeral for the World’s Greatest Hunter. He should have it, and you were going to make it happen for him.

 

“Hold. Still.”

Dean's voice came out like a low rumble through clenched teeth. His hands were hot, fingertips burning your skin as they closed around your throat, tipping your face up to his.

“Are you going to behave, Y/N? Or am I going to have to cuff you?”

Empty blackness overtook the forest in his eyes, and your body melted with arousal despite the fear in your mind. 

“Let me go,” you spat with as much force as you could muster.

Dean laughed, pure and true, his head snapping backwards for a brief second. “Now, why on Earth would I do that?” He bend his lips to yours but stopped before the kiss, instead dragging the tip of his tongue across your bottom lip. “Mmm. Cherry. I do love cherry.”

The black was too much, it was all too much. A tear slipped down your cheek and you cringed as Dean licked it up.

He shut his eyes for a moment as he savored your taste. “Delicious.”

“Exorcizamus te,” you croaked, gathering your courage and pressing onward. “Omnis immundus spiritus…”

Dean laughed again. “Baby Cakes, that ain't gonna work on me.”

“I'm not going to let you walk around in his body anymore!” 

Dean dropped his hand from your throat and took a step back, his lips curling downward into a frown. “Y/N/N,” he said softly, sounding strangely like the Dean you remembered. “It's me.”

Your mind reeled. “Bullshit.”

Dean blinked away the darkness and turned his emerald eyes to you. “There's no demon in me,” he said honestly, the hint of a smile upon his full, pink lips. “I am the demon.”

You swallowed hard, holding back a wave of panicked tears. “No.”

“Yes.” He grinned.

“It can’t… you’re… no.” 

“It can. I am.” Dean shrugged and came back to you, but you retreated, taking tiny steps backwards until your back hit the brick wall behind you. 

“Dean…” Your eyes were huge, darting across his face, making sure every freckle was in place, realizing all the scars were gone. Your lip trembled as you struggled to figure out what to do. 

“Y/N…” He came close, so close, pressing you into the wall with his familiar weight, his hand coming up to cup your cheek. “Y/N, I missed you.”

Emotions clouded your judgement and you lost yourself in his voice. “You did?” 

His thumb brushed over your lips. “I did.” 

Lie or not, it hit its mark and you softened, your body practically going limp in his arms. “W-why did you leave?” 

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t want to hurt you.” 

He sounded sincere, but there was something hiding in the background, something dark that you chose, in your confusion, to ignore. His hand slid from your cheek to the nape of your neck and Dean pulled your face up to his once more. You sucked in a breath and parted your lips, your eyes fluttering as you looked up into his perfect face. You reached for him with all of your being, needing him, wanting him more than you’d wanted anything else. 

His kiss was rough and entracing. It started slow and built with each breath, harder and stronger until it felt as if he were sucking the life from you; and you let him. 

“Cherries,” he groaned, licking his lips as the kiss broke.

“Lip balm,” you squeaked out as his hands closed around your breasts, kneading the soft flesh with intoxicating force. You swayed on your feet, suddenly thankful for the rough bricks against your back, and gasped as he pulled hard on your nipples. He twisted them through the layers of fabric until you yelped and swallowed down your cry with another bruising kiss. 

Dean shoved his knee roughly between your legs and pressed upwards, sending a needy ache through your body. 

“Please…” you moaned into his mouth, your body and mind slipping away, giving in to lust. 

“Oh, now you believe me, huh?” He was cocky and grinned like an asshole, but you didn’t care, rolling your hips against his leg. “You remember how good I made you feel, Y/N?” He licked into your mouth and your eyes rolled back. “How hard I made you cum?” 

Your breath was hard, your body quaking as he rubbed your pussy with his thick thigh. 

“Yes.”

“You wanna see what I can do now?” He laughed and you opened your eyes to find the black void looking back at you again, and you whimpered, startled. “I got a whole new bag of tricks.”

“I…” Your heart was racing, confusion rushed through you like a river. You were terrified of the demonic eyes and everything they meant, your Hunter mind telling you to end it now, but his hands on your body, his lips on your neck, his breath on your skin… “I...I don’t know.”

Dean took your hand gently in his and pushed it down between your bodies, turning your wrist so that your palm pressed against the hardness in his jeans. “I need you, Y/N/N,” he whispered softly, “so bad, baby, please.”

Your fingers curled on their own, sense memory taking over and moving them against his cock. 

Dean bit into his lip and stared down at you with lustful eyes. “Please, Y/N/N…”

It was Dean, wasn’t it? He smelled the same, tasted the same, sounded… it was him, you were sure. 

“OK.”

His victory kiss knocked the air from your lungs. Hot and fast, his tongue burst through your lips and snaked around yours as his hips pinned you to the wall. His fingers tore through your shirt, ripping the collar inch by inch until your breasts were bare and your skin puckered in the cold night air. 

“Fuck!” you gasped as he shredded the cotton and moved down to your jeans. 

“That’s the plan, Sweetheart.”

His mouth sucked hard on the base of your neck and you wrapped an arm around his neck, trying to stay afloat as his lips and fingers pulled you under. His hand breached the cotton of your panties, pressing roughly up into your dripping cunt, and Dean bit down on your shoulder. 

“Always so wet for me.” You felt him grin, felt his teeth graze your pulse. “Such a needy little thing.”

Your moan was unconscious, unwanted, and it echoed through the alley. Your pussy fluttered around his thick fingers as he turned his wrist, pumping with long, hard strokes. Hoping to ground yourself, you pushed your hand through his hair, tugging at the dark locks, loving the carefree, longer length. “Dean, please…”

“What do you want, Baby?” His thumb swirled around your clit and sparks erupted behind your eyes. 

Your mind could barely form the words, but your lips knew the way. You yanked at his hair and growled, instinct replacing intelligence. “Fuck me, Dean. Now.”

He chuckled, eyes tracing the swell of your breasts as he pulled away. You were plastered against the wall, panting, confused and dripping. 

“Please,” you begged again, your thighs closing, clenching wantonly in the absence of his hand.

Dean spun around, deciding what to do with you. 

The Impala was parked a few yards away and he looked from the shining giant back to you. “Whaddaya say, Princess? Once more for old time's sake?”

The flash of black eyes made you pause, but the chemicals in your brain pushed you onwards. You nodded quickly and pushed away from the wall, arousal lifting each step you took. 

Dean waited until you were in front of him and then joined your trek, his bootfalls echoing in the darkness. He whistled as he watched your hips sway and then came up quickly behind you, grabbing your waist. 

“Boy, I missed this ass.” His hand cracked hard against your bottom and you jumped, trying to squirm away, but his left arm barred around your middle, holding you to him. “Where ya goin’?” His whisper tickled your ear.

“N-nowhere.”

He shoved his hand between your legs from behind and started the mind numbing fire again. “That's right. You came looking for me…” His teeth nipped at your ear. “And now you're mine.”

He pressed hard, rubbing fast, until you were shaking once again, your head rolling back against his shoulder. When your breath quickened into a desperate whimper, Dean removed his hands and gave you a rough shove towards the car. 

“Get in.”

You opened the back door quickly and moved to sit, but Dean grabbed you again, spinning you into his chest. 

“What am I gonna do with you like this?” he asked softly, his tone and grip at odds. He kissed you harshly, leaning in so that you fell back against the car, its metal door frame digging into your shoulders. Dean cupped your cheeks with both hands and then slide them downwards, tracing the muscles of your throat with his calluses, making you shiver. When he reached your shoulders, he fisted what was left of your shirt and yanked it off, ripping the thin cotton away from your chest and arms. He bite into your bottom lip as he tugged the denim from your hips, and you whimpered as his hand brushed your pussy.

“That's better,” he grinned. “Now get in.”

The leather was cool under your back as you laid down; a shiver running through you. Dean didn't let you get too cold, however, and as soon as the door was shut, he was on top of you, grinding his thigh between your legs, warming you up with biting kisses that left your skin wet and bruised. 

You tugged at his black tee, but he pushed your hands away. You went for his belt, but he growled and pinned your wrist above your head.

“Dean,” you whined in protest. “Need you.” 

“You'll get what I give you,” he snapped and bit down hard on your shoulder. 

You slapped at him as a web of pain spread across your collarbone, but again, Dean was quick. He grabbed your offending hand and moved it up with the other, wrapping his giant right hand around both wrists. 

“I knew I was gonna have to cuff you.” He laughed and reached down under the seat, coming back up to dangle a set of handcuffs in front of your eyes, the dull metal lit by a nearby street light. “Don't move.” He pressed his tongue between his teeth as he worked, holding you down with impressive strength as he fit the cuffs into place. Just for fun, he gave the chain a tug and laughed. 

“Comfy?”

Excited jolts of energy shot through you and you lifted your chin, searching, begging for a kiss. “Please.”

He gave in, wrecking your mouth with his tongue, leaving you a moaning, out of breath mess. 

Sitting back, he looked you over, enjoying how pitiful you looked squirming and rolling your hips against his knee.   
“Still too many clothes,” he said, shaking his head at your simple cotton bra and panties. “Tisk, tisk.”

You dropped your hands to your hips, wanting to shed the fabric, but Dean clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Grab the door handle,” he ordered, and your hands flew back up over your head to clutch the cold metal. 

Dean reached behind his back and pulled something from under his shirt, his lip curling on the side into a devilish smirk as he moved. Your eyes widened in panic as he turned the First Blade in his fist, looking it over lovingly before leaning down to you. He pressed the tip gently against the hollow of your throat and your mind went blank with fear. 

“Dean! Don't!” It was all you could do to hold still, fearing any movement would force the blade into your flesh. 

A frown turned his lips, dimples above his lip deepening. “Don’t you trust me?” he asked, concern creasing the space between his brows. 

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding your consent. It was Dean, after all, wasn’t it? “Yes, I trust you.”

Another grin; the bright white of his teeth even brighter beneath the rose of his lips and the shadow of hair above. “Good.” 

Slowly, he drew the blade down between your breasts and hooked the tip under the soft cotton. You held your breath as he paused and leaned down, a malicious smile greeting you once more. “Hold still.”

A flick of his wrist released the fabric and Dean bent his lips to your left nipple, popping it into his mouth as he hummed happily. A tingling glow washed over you as you relaxed and arched your back, urging him to go on. 

He left with a wet pop and sat back up, dragging the blade downwards and quickly slicing through your panties. You gasped at the sudden movement, and lifted your hips when he tapped your leg. 

Shredded white cotton lay against black leather.

Onyx eyes popped against tanned skin. 

And a shallow line of deep crimson ran down your stomach, stinging as Dean's tongue lapped at the wound.

“Oops,” he chuckled as you whimpered; the strange sensation of him sucking your blood making your vision fuzzy. It was a subtle, dizzying feeling that made your eyes roll back and your limbs grow weak. Dean closed his entire mouth over the thin line, pulling hard against it until the flow stopped.

His tongue swirled over the cut, pulsing against your flesh, and your mind flooded with memories of that magical tongue. Your hips rose and fell against him in a sensual rhythm, silently begging him to move further south. 

After a final swipe of his wide tongue, Dean slid back up onto his knees, his right hand dangling between your legs like a metronome, fingers brushing your slit with every pass. The feeling was mesmerizing and infuriating, and you whined, twisting about on the leather seat.

“Dean…”

A cocky laugh. “Y/N.”

“Please…”

“You have any idea how wet you are?” The relentless pendulum of his hand stopped its movement and Dean slid his middle finger deep inside your cunt. “I shoulda put a blanket down.” His thumb pressed against your clit as his finger curved inside, petting your g spot and lifting your hips. “You're going to ruin the leather.”

“Fuck!” Every muscle in your body tightened, pulled towards your center by his hand. “Oh my god!”

“Don't you dare cum,” he warned, picking up speed with each word.

“Dean, I can't!” 

Demon or no, he knew your body too well, and the damn was close to breaking. 

In a flash, he was on top of you, free hand closing around your throat, chest crushing you into the seat, breath hot on your ear. 

“Do. Not. Cum.”

He presented quite a challenge, asking you to hold on while he used every hidden kink against you. His hand moved faster, he squeezed your throat tighter, bit down a little deeper. He covered every inch of you inside and out, mind and body, until there was nothing left but red waves of pleasure coursing through you. 

As your eyes fluttered closed, vision darkening on the edges, Dean backed off completely, and you sat straight up, gasping for air and groaning as the cliff edge seemed to fade into the horizon. 

“Look at you. Just a mindless, needy little thing, aren't you?” Dean's laugh was low and made you shiver. “I always knew I could fuck you stupid.”

He lifted his finger to his lips and sucked your wetness away, moaning in hungry approval. “So fucking sweet, Y/N. Just like always.” 

You tried to speak, but only a pathetic, desperate moan came out as you fell back down onto the seat, overcome with everything.

“Don't worry,” Dean told you as he opened his jeans. “I'm not done with you yet.”

“Dean.” Your head rolled to the side.

“That's right. I'm coming.”

“Dean.” Your whimper filled the car as he grabbed your knees and pushed them far apart.

“Say it again.” 

The warm tip of his cock pulsed at your entrance.

“Dean.” 

“Again.”

He shoved your knees up, lifting your ass off the seat, and pushed in another inch.

“Dean.”

“Scream it.”

Your voice rose as he bottomed out in a final push, your pussy clamping down around him, so happy to be so full.

“Dean!”

He let out a growl as his name faded from the air. 

You looked up into dark eyes again, but it no longer mattered. All that mattered was his cock ramming into you, his nails marking your flesh, the fire that rolled in your veins. All that mattered was Dean.

Every thrust pushed you backwards, slamming your head into the hard door, every breath you took was heavy and quick. Dean fell forward as he neared the end, dropping over you with no regard for your comfort. Sweat fell into your eyes as the windows fogged, his grunts rang loudly in your ears, matched by your breathless cries. 

“You gonna cum, baby? Huh?” He was quickening, the rhythm faltering as he trembled over you. 

“Fuck. Yes. Yes. Please!”

A giant hand sealed over your mouth and nose; your eyes bulged, heart raced. 

Dean looked into your eyes, his nose nearly brushing yours. His face was twisted with a disturbing smile, black eyes bright in the darkness. 

“Do it. Now.”

Another thrust, another breath you couldn’t take. The lack of air made your body scream, heightening every sensation until all you could do was let go.

“Goddamnit. Fuck!” Dean roared as your body did its job, milking his cock with every throb of your orgasm. 

Dean held on as long as he could, lip twitching, hips stuttering, watching as the light faded from your eyes. When they finally rolled to a close, he let you go, moving his hand away and pulling out to cover your stomach in his cum, delighting in the way it slid across your shaking hips. 

 

When you woke you were moving, the backseat vibrating as the Impala flew down the highway. Street lamps pulsed in the windows, orange strobe lights dancing around the car as the miles ticked away. 

You were naked and sore, freezing against the leather, Dean’s red flannel tossed haphazardly over your hips. You opened your eyes slowly, trying not to make any noise, and watched the back of Dean’s head. He was moving to the music blaring from the radio, seemingly oblivious to your waking. 

The sun was rising to your left, a faint hint of gold behind the trees. You’d been out for a while.

You dared to feel around, careful not to disturb the squeaky spring by the door on Dean’s side, and sighed in relief when you felt your jeans on the floor. Your phone was still tucked inside the back pocket, and you quickly brought it up to your eyes, typing a desperate message to Sam.

‘We have a problem. Dean not d’

Before you could finish, or hit send, Dean reached back and ripped the phone from your hands, tossing it on the floor by his feet. 

“Nuh uh. No calls, Y/N. Let’s keep this between you and me.” 

His foot pressed down on the gas and the engine roared. 

“Dean, let me go.”

“Oh come on, Y/N/N. You had fun… I had fun… let’s just see what happens. Take this party on the road!” He slapped the wheel in excitement and your blood rain cold.

“Let me out.” You grit your teeth and rubbed your wrists, raw and aching beneath the steel. 

“Y/N/N, Y/N/N, Y/N/N… I’m keeping you.” His eyes flashed dark in the rearview and your heart jumped into your throat. “My sweet cherry pie.”


End file.
